I Never
by DNWHDYD
Summary: Young Justice bonding with the classic game "I Never". Innocent littles party game, then you add teenagers
1. Did you really?

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. If I did, Robin would be my pool boy and have a British accent (don't ask, weird inside joke). By the way, has anyone else noticed that Superboy has signed the same contract as Taylor Lautner? I am yet to see an episode without him shirtless (The one focusing in Aqualad maybe? Note to self, check when internet is avalible) Yeah, I'll have to wait a few days to upload this, until then enjoy the elevator music...screw that, no one likes elevator music. Enjoy the story! **

A gust of wind fluttered through the kitchen. The occupants glanced up from their current occupations to see a red and yellow blur materialize in front of them.

Artemis glared at it from her seat, "Wally, what are you doing?"

He grinned, holding up a stack of paper cups and a bottle of sparkling grape juice.

"Anyione up for some 'I never'?"

Megan stared at him with a bemused expression.

"I thought that was an activity that traditionally involved alcohol…isn't that illegal under a certain age?"

Wally shrugged, "It's not illegal if we don't get caught, but seeing as daddy batz would notice if baby bird," Robin glared, "had any vodka in his system…and we're suppose to inforce the law…we'll just use this stuff."

Kaldur nodded reluctantly, seeing it as a harmless game which could with team building, who was he to turn it down? This caused Wally's grin to expand, taking that nodd as a group agreement.

"Alright," he announced, scooting the drinks within everyone's reach, "I'll go first…hmm…oh! I know! I never ate escargot."

Robin and Kaldur downed their drinks. Megan, not even knowing quite what escargot was, assumed she had never tried it. Superboy surprised them all by downing one of his own. When had he had the opportunity to eat snooty people food?

"That's sooo gross!" Wally laughed.

Robin shrugged, "It's not that bad as long as you don't think about it. Anyway, my turn! I never…got kicked out of Walmart."

Wally, Artemis, and Superboy took their drinks. Wally mentally made plans to get Robin kicked out of Walmart. It was an important passage into teenage hood that he would not allow his best friend to be deprived of. He distantly wondered when Superboy had left the cave, let alone went to Walmart…not that he was surprised employs would kick out a pmsing meta human…

Kaldur wore a satisfied expression as he chose his statement.

"I never had to come up for air when breathing."

All the others, excluding Superboy downed a drink. _Maybe he's never gone swimming_… Kaldur thought.

Megan's eyes lit up in excitement, "I never….Hello Megan! **(A/N half the audience promptly palm faced) **I never went sky diving before!"

Robin and Wally exchanged grins, each picking up their drinks, Superboy soon following their action. Robin shot him a quizzical expression, which the brooding clone ignored. Artemis suddenly wondered if Superboy knew how to play this game.

Superboy's eyebrows pushed together in consentration, "I never watched…" he thought back to that commertial, "Jersey Shore."

Everyone took a drink.

Atemis tapped her nails against her empty cup, "I never bought a comic book."

Robin, Wally, and Superboy downed the beverage once more.

Wally thought for a moment, grinning evilly as he cast his gaze on his best friend, "I never made out with Robin."

On cue, Robin turned a shade of crimson that would make a strawberry jealous.

Superboy chugged his drink once more, causing Wally's mouth to resemble that of a gold fish. Kaldur looked confused, about customs of land dwellers no doubt. Artemis was biting her lip, trying not to laugh. Megan looked depressed. Superboy looked…like Superboy. And Robin, poor confused little Robin, looked like he had just been tazed.

Superboy finally broke the silence, "You mean all of you have made out with Robin?" His gaze raked over Robin's small form. He didn't look like a whore, but you never know…

"Huh, I always pinned him as the innocent type…" he muttered, half to himself.

Robin blushed even darker, stumbling over words, not a usual feat for the walking dictionary, "I…we…we didn't…that is…what?"

Artemis couldn't contain it anymore. She was bent over in her seat laughing so hard she was crying. She knew exactly what was going on, if only she could stop laughing long enough to tell them.

Kaldur examined everyone's expression, finally stopping at Superboy. Maybe…

"Superboy," he started, "do you know how to play 'I never'?"

Superboy shrugged, "You drink every time you have never done something."

Wally palm faced, "Supes, you only drink if you HAVE done something."

"Oh," Superboy blinked, "In that case, Robin, I apologize for mentally calling you a whore."

They heard a crashing sound, and looked down at the bar to find Robin with his head against the marble, and his hands covering face.

**This is the story I was planning to write, but didn't because I got carried away and changed it completely. Meh, it happens XD. And yes, I am aware that Dick Grayson will grow up to be DC's whore (seriously, There is a fic for him being with EVERBODY) I can't resist making fun of him XD I love Dick, no pun intended…it's their fault for naming him! **

**Tell me if you love it, hate it, or want a chapter full of alternate endings love clue. PEACE!**


	2. Shirtless Superboy

**(A/N, sorry!) Okay, you know how I was wondering if Superboy wasn't shirtless in any of the episodes? I actually checked up on it and have the answer! Then I got bored and made a video on it XD. Bad news, I've had no attention span to update fanfic, but I made a youtube video for you guys! That counts as something...right? *steps on cricket, while smiling innocently***

**If you're interested here's the link: .com/watch?v=ac_QlylLdl4&feature=channel_video_title**

**And if fanfic screws me over (again) then My youtube channel has the same user name as on fanfic, should be the video that first pops up on my profile.**

**Peace! 3**


End file.
